Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season as well as one of the two villainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. She is voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon, a banished member of the royal family turned an evil sorceress. She is a mean and cruel twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her aunt of the series' protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Kale lives in her Castle Thornwoods and firmly believes she should be the queen this magical kingdom, no matter what. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlesly seeks master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy her sworn enemy Merlin and plunge the realm into darkness to rule it forever. Serving her are three bad-natured animal stooges, consisting of her beloved dragon Grimm and a duo of dino-weasels named Rufus and Twig. For the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Queen Morgana and the ancient wizards the whole kingdom is in peril. The Jewel Riders must embark on a grand and perilous adventure to thwart Kale's bid for power and hopefully end her menace for good. Description Physical attributes * Height: 5' 11'' * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Burnt orange * Age: "Unknown" (adult) Lady Kale looks similar to her twin Queen Anya. The sisters are both tall, slender, and remarkably beautiful, but they have contrasting colors of hair and eyes and also different shades of skin color. Personality In the contents of their hearts, however, Kale is a very disparate type of a woman than the kind and compassionate Anya. She is depraved, ruthless, aggressive, malicious, cruel, and, above all, hungry for power. Kale has a mortal grudge against the mighty wizard Merlin, her former mentor turned archenemy, as well as a burning hatred for her own sister, whom she does not regard as rightful Queen. "]] Kale has become consumed with her hatred for Merlin, whom she blames for allowing her good sibling to get the sacred Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider and then the Queen. The young Princess Kale always felt that it was her birthright and destiny to receive the Sun Stone and the throne of New Camelot. Kale is convinced it should be her ruling Avalon and thinks it was all just Merlin's fault. After finding the Dark Stone, in her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to steal the power of the Crown Jewels that would help her not only make all in Avalon bow down to her, but perhaps even reign forever if she replaced Merlin as the master of magic. Lady Kale is extremely haughty, proud and stubborn, and tends to act overtly dramatic. She is also prone to furious fits, very bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her darling dragon, and treacherous to her allies. She also repeatedly attempts to corrupt her niece, the show's heroine Princess Gwenevere, but without sucess. The episode "Dreamfields" shows her having doubts about her ways and her potential good side, but Kale refuses to acknowledge this, and the issue is not explored again and she never redeems. Abilities knight Drake in "Fashion Fever"]] Lady Kale is a very dangerous enemy. She is blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect, with a great knowledge of magic. She is also physically fit, strong, agile, and skilled with weapons - a deadly combination. "]] Kale primarily uses the aptly-named Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered and tuned to herself. It allows her to shoot power blasts, warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic through the Travel Trees, communicate with all animals (similar to Tamara's Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, pull objects, capture enemies, and project her image. The Dark Stone is powerful, but also unpredictable and hard to handle. In the second season, with Morgana lending Kale some of her own powers, she can do more things with the Dark Stone such as mind-controlling people (and not just animals) and magically disguising herself. Kale Travel Trees.png | Kaleopening a Travel Trees portal in " Jewel Quest, Part I" Kale DS.png | A magical disguise as 'Madam LaPayne' in "Fashion Fever" Merlin Kale fight.png | Merlin and Kale fighting over Merlin's key in "Full Circle" Minions "]] Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by her darling Grimm - a big, strong, mean, red dragon. She owns a pair of magic-sniffing dweasels (dino-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, who are binded with her through the Dark Stone. Aiding her on her schemes of conquest are her other underling on her hire - in particular, the band of Outlaws. She also plans to have good magic animals turned to evil and work for her, which she even almost suceeds with Sunstar early on. in "The Fortune Jewel"]] Kale Grimm.png | Kale with Grimm the dragon in "Wizard's Peak" Kale in Dragon Wagon & Dweasels.png | Kale with the dweasels inside her vehicle in "The Fortune Jewel" Kale Outlaws.png | Kale with the Outlaws gang in "Prince of the Forest" Background in "Dreamfields"]] Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the next Queen, the teenage Kale felt cheated. Although Kale had studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Having been banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Kale dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. The evil princess decided to take control of all magic to wear the crown of Avalon for all time. in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] Years later, the time for vengeance has came at hand. One fateful day, Kale happened to stumble upon a centuries-lost Enchanted Jewel of great power, appropriately known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for total domination of Avalon have begun to form. With the help of its terrific power, Kale ambushes Merlin and exiles him into wild magic. in "Jewel Quest, Part II"]] Kale seizes and opens the Jewel Box containing the Crown Jewels. But the last moment Merlin sends these seven jewels away back to their lands and out of her grasp. in "Travel Trees Can't Dance"]] Yet Kale is not going to stop at nothing to get the Jewels' power. As the wild magic is out of control, the outlaw princess is determined to command it. From the solitude of her castle in the Thornwoods, she organizes raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. If Kale can tame these mighty Jewels, she will be able to destroy her nemesis and then begin her reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." Not since the ancient wizards 1,000 years ago did such an evil power threaten Avalon as Kale twists the wild magic to her dark designs. A new generation of the Jewel Riders and friends are about to face a great challenge in their quest to preserve the goodness of the kingdom for future generations. Fashion and style Kale1.png | Prince of the Forest Kale3.png | Fashion Fever Kale2.png | Dreamfields Kale4.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Kale5.png | The Fortune Jewel Kale 7.png | Full Circle The official Show Bible describes Kale as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming". She is usually wearing form-fitting costumes in the shades of red/pink and purple/violet, with lots of make-up, long red nails. Kale's jewel armor (her main costume) is dragon-themed with a long cape, big high-heeled boots, and scaly right shoulder and arm guard. She is always her wearing crystal earrings, that are the same as Anya's but differently colored just like their eyes, and dark red lipstick. in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] Kale has the most expressive face out of all human characters, showing a wide range of often extreme emotions (such as disgust, hate, fury, fear, and even mock sympathy), and often laughs evilly. In "The Fortune Jewel", she magically transforms into a plump version of herself as part of her inn-keeper disguise (perhaps showing how Kale would look like if she would not stay in shape). Behind the scenes Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's good twin Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers''. ''Kale's name was changed to ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot from late 1994, there have been major differences in her character. Kale was to have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would have wear the Dark Stone from her neck (similar to how the Pack's knights wear their Forest Stones), and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." Kale was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). She was also supposed to be "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive Some earliest publicly available graphics of Kale can be found in a March 1995 "final storyboard" for the first episode of the version titled Princess Guinevere and Her Jewel Adventurers. In it, Kale's original costume is a bit more revealing, and a few variants of her "powered-up costume" (jewel armor) can be seen. She also had noticably rounder eyes, as well as shorter and either completely straight or extremely curly hair instead of her usually very long waves. Appearances * First season: Jewel Quest, Part I, Jewel Quest, Part II, Travel Trees Can’t Dance, Song of the Rainbow, Wizard’s Peak, The Faery Princess, Badlands, Home Sweet Heart Stone, Dreamfields, Revenge of the Dark Stone, Full Circle * Morgana, Fashion Fever, Prince of the Forest, The Wizard of Gardenia, Mystery Island, The Fortune Jewel, Spirit of Avalon, The One Jewel (cameo) Kale and gang.png | Kale and her minions in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" Kale dress.png | Kale wielding the Sun Stone in "Dreamfields" Kale trapped.png | Kale's defeat in "Full Circle" Kale restored.png | Kale moments after she was brought back to life in "Morgana" Ian Kale.png | Ian at Lady Kale's mercy in "Prince of the Forest" Jewel Riders crystallized.png | Kale having the Jewel Riders crystallized in "Lady of the Lake" First season Lady Kale spends most of the episodes of the first season either competing with the Jewel Riders in the search for the Crown Jewels or trying to steal the Jewel Box and the other magic jewels. (In the episode "The Faery Princess" she also attempts to take over the Faeryland as a perfect new kingdom for her to rule since the faeries are tiny and peaceful, but fails to destroy the faery King Odeon and the Jewel Riders arrive to the rescue of the realm, and in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" attempts to turn Kit the prism fox into her magic animal.) In the former effort, Kale fails every time as the heroines fight off or trick her and collect each of the stones. During the season's two-part dramatic finale, however, Kale actually succeeds in the latter as she seizes control of the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Becoming seemingly invincible, Kale overthrows Anya, unleashes the dark magic onto Avalon, time-freezes everyone in New Camelot, and strips the Jewel Riders of their powers using her invention of what he calls the "anti-magic". "|left]] It seems that all hope is lost for the Jewel Riders, but when Kale turn her full attention to seek out Merlin and finish him off, he uses his remaining powers to pull the evil woman into the Wild Magic and hold her there for long enough for the girls to release the positive magic of the Crystal Palace, revealed as the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon, while the Jewel Riders replace Merlin in binding the gathered Crown Jewels' matrix setting. Unaware of this, Kale attempts to absorb the powers of the Crown Jewels which results in her being trapped, shrank, and "dissolved into pixie dust" that is sent into the Wild Magic. All the dark spells she cast are lifted, except of Merlin remaining exiled, as he sacrificed his own Jewel to prevent Kale from taking over the magic of Avalon and trick her into being destroyed. Second season , her uneasy ally during Season 2, in "The Wizard of Gardenia"|220x220px]] The good people of Avalon celebrated Lady Kale's defeat, but unfortunately for them soon they discover she is hardly gone for good. Inside the Wild Magic, Kale's Dark Stone is summoned toward a floating palace, where she re-materializes and meets her accidental rescuer, who turns out to be no less but the creator and original user of the Dark Stone - Queen Morgana. After a small showdown, the two villainesses, united only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, grudgingly decide to team up. Kale is sent back to Avalon in search for the other Wizard Jewels in a preparation for the return of Morgana and the deciding battle between the forces of light and dark. However, Kale wants to tune these jewels to herself. She jokes it is "the power of friendship" in action but has no plans of sharing them with Morgana, or even informing her on the stones' locations. Morgana also insists Kale works for her and not with her, and thinks the ambitious dark princess is just such a thorn in her side. In her greed, Kale also spares the life of Ian when he captured by the Outlaws during "Prince of the Forest", which later proves to be her undoing. Kale's end uses the Staff of Avalon to vanquish Lady Kale and her minions in "Spirit of Avalon"]] Lady Kale's final appearance is in the show's penultimate episode "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon") when Princess Gwenevere, with a crucial help from her loving devotee Ian, uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels to turn her wicked aunt into a statue - as Morgana commented, "ridding of her once and for all". (In its original script of "The One Jewel", Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon.) (This done, Gwen says "You're now as cold as your heart.") Following that, she only makes a small post-demise cameo early on in "The One Jewel" ("The Last Dance") when Ian picks up the now-masterless Dark Stone. As Gwenevere and her friends go to final battle with Morgana at the center of the wild magic, a now "stone cold" form of Avalon's evil former Princess and would-be eternal Queen rests on a beach in the Misty Moors, unlikely to ever again return to threaten the peace in the kingdom. Other Quotes Jewel Quest, Part I * I have waited a long time for this. The waiting is finished, and so is Merlin! * Great Travel Trees! I, Princess Kale of Avalon, demand to ride the Wild Magic! * Greetings, Merlin... * I give the orders now, Merlin. * Yet you denied me the Sun Stone! Do you know how I felt watching Anya get the jewel, knowing it should have been me. I should be ruling Avalon, not my sister! It's your fault! * Your time is passed, Old Man... Open the box or die! * I have the power of wild magic! I will rule Avalon! * Grimm, toast that bird! * Great Beasts! A flying unicorn! * It's no use running... you're mine now. * Dump her in the back! I'll extract the key in my castle. * I am no longer bound by the laws of Avalon! Jewel Quest, Part II * Pity about the pretty unicorn, that odd little horn would make a lovely ornament. And the wings, a shawl perhaps? * Welcome, Princess. My, you get more beautiful every time I see you. * So you are truly your mother's daughter. I'm disappointed in you, Gwenevere. * What's the matter, the unicorn doesn't want to go with you? I guess the power of my Jewel has bound her to me, oh well. * Look at her, such a pathetic creature. She could soar through the skies, but she is afraid to fly! Isn't that rich, she's afraid to fly! * Merlin! But my Dark Stone, it destroyed you! * Behold the power of the Crown Jewels! * It's already too late... for you. Travel Trees Can't Dance * That's not a fly, you Dweasel!·That's my niece, Gwenevere, and the flying unicorn! * Grimm, follow them. But not too close. We'll let them find my jewel for·me. * Now the magic will be mine! '' * ''Crown Jewel of the Northwoods! Obey me!! * There must be a way to release this power. Great Jewels, give me magic! * How about something a bit more upbeat? Yes, yes, yes!!! Much better. Much, much better... * Stop! Come back with my Crown Jewel! Rufus, Twig, get my jewel back!! * Nice moves, Fallon, but I'll have my jewel back now. Tsk tsk... Grimm, if you please. * Well, well, I see the unicorn has learned to fly. Very nice, Gwenevere, dear, but hand me that Jewel before I have to get nasty. * Well, Merlin's gone. The jewel is mine! Song of the Rainbow * Well, well, the Jewel Riders! If you have a Crown Jewel, IT IS MINE!! * I love music, listen to this! * The power of the Crown Jewel will soon be mine! * Listen up, you piece of magical kindling! Take me to Rainbow Falls, and make it snappy! Wizard's Peak * I hope I'm not too late for the party. Hand me that artifact! * Those fools. That path leads to a dead end. Ha ha! I've got you now! * Well, fancy meeting you here. No one move. Where's that Crown Jewel! * I want my Jewel! * Grimm, get us out of here. You haven't won yet, Jewel Riders! Badlands * That's fine, Civello. But I wouldn't count on such ''easy pickings". Not with Jewel Riders along. * Yes, well they have an uncanny knack of figuring out what to do. Just make sure no harm comes to the Princess - the Princess is mine! Do you understand?! * Don't listen to them Grimm, I like the way you smell. * I think not, Civello. Thanks for your help, as feeble as it was. Better luck next time! * We meet again, Princess, but his time you're stuck with me. * You think I want wagon booty?! Ha ha, it's Merlin's key I want! * Blasted Jewel Riders! Grimm, take us to Castle Thornwood! The next time I'm going to get serious! The Faery Princess * Rufus, Twig, stay with these sheep. And if anything happens to them, you'll be sheep-dip! * What a wondrous magical place! An entire new kingdom for me to rule! Hahaha! * You mean ex-King. I now proclaim myself Queen of this cute little land and you ... are pixie dust! * Gwen, dahling, isn't this the teeniest, cutest, littlest place... I think I'll keep it. And you're not invited! Home Sweet Heart Stone * Come to me, great and powerful Prism Fox! * All right, I'll take the whole lot of you. Enough animals to last me a lifetime. As for you, my little pretty... you and I are going to make beautiful music together. Ha ha ha! * The Heart Stone is no match for my Dark Stone! Ha ha, come to me, my precious things! Dreamfields * You may think you are living a fantasy and then ... you're trapped in a nightmare! Ha ha! * Is that any way to greet your Aunt? * Well, what a lovely gift! Thank you, Gwenevere, I shall treasure it always! Ha ha ha! * Well, Gwen, Dear. It seems I've finally gotten the Sun Stone after all! * Who would make a better Queen, do you think? * Gwenevere, let your true feelings go. Think about how glorious it will be, commanding the power of the Enchanted Jewels! * Gwenevere, feel the power of the Dark Stone! * Gwenevere, I remember when you were a little girl, how you dressed up and pretended to be Queen. * I have always missed not being a part of the Circle of Friendship. Having friends who care about you, who love you... * C''aring about me is what's important!'' * Ah, it's good to be bad again. Revenge of the Dark Stone * While those annoying Jewel Riders search for the last Crown Jewel, I'll be working on some Jewel Power of my own... Ha ha ha! * Nosy pest! I've come to claim my throne, that's what! * Ah, there you are, my precious. Soon your magic will be mine. * Jared, did you forget I grew up in this palace. I know my way around, don't I, sweet sister? * Anya, your reign as Queen is history... and so are you! * Welcome to station K-A-L-E, where we play all the hits all the time. How about this oldie but goodie: "Freeze me, and I'm yours, forever"? * I hear some fans out there. "Howl you all doing?" Ha ha ha! * Ah, Jewel Riders, just in time to witness the coronation of your new Queen, my other witnesses are just bored stiff... * Look where your goodness has gotten you, nowhere! I have everything I need to control the magic of Avalon. * I command the Crystal Palace, I command the Jewel Box! And... I command the magic of Avalon! Full Circle * So, the reign of Queen Kale begins... * Even from the wild magic he torments me. Be gone, horrid image! * Crown Jewels of Avalon, obey me! * I'll find Merlin if it's the last thing I do, and when I do, I'll destroy him! * Merlin, hear me! I'll find you, and when I do, I'll destroy you. Once and for all! * Well, isn't this a lovely sight, Merlin, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders! * "Queen Kale" to you! * Oh, that's rich, the only thing we have to discuss is your removal from this world once and for all! * So, I see you've gotten your magic back. This time I'll make sure it's gone forever! * Blast you Merlin, you tricked me! * No! Merlin, what have you done?! Morgana * I am Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon... I suppose I should thank you for rescuing me. * If it wasn't for that meddling Wizard. Merlin, I'd be ruling all the magic of Avalon by now. * Grimm, did my big baby miss his Mum-mum? * Haha, Morgana's extra power adds quite a punch. * Merlin is history, Guardian. Destroy them! * Hahaha. Never underestimate the power of friendship! The Wizard of Gardenia * You can the owl back after I get the Wizard Jewel. * I'll get you for this, Jewel Riders! [[Prince of the Forest|'Prince of the Forest']] * Get that beast! If Morgana finds out you've lost this jewel, you're all history! * That's right, call to your great protector, my little pretty... Ha ha ha! * There's more to this beast than meets the eye. Bring him here! * Prince huh, hand over my jewel! * The great Sorceress Morgana can turn you into a boy, permanently. You' d like that wouldn't you? * Unless I get that jewel, you're going to get a one way ticket into the wild magic! * It's a free kingdom, I can go where I choose. * Ah, what did I tell you, here's the hapless young beast-boy. Lady of the Lake * Resist if you must, but you will succumb! '' * ''Open the portal or die, Tree! * Hand me the Wizard Jewels, Gwenevere, it's all over! * Dark Stone, hear my call. Find the Sun Stone! * Enough! Your friends are gone. Save yourself! * I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But I'll destroy you if I must. * Ha ha ha ha! I'm coming for you now, Gwenevere! * I want those jewels! words Sketch gallery Kale 004.png Kale 007.png Kale 013.png Kale 018.png Kale 089.png Kale 101.png Kale 109.png Kale 128.png Kale 134.png Kale 141.png Kale 164.png Kale 165.png See also *Royal family * List of characters References External links * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison PB's analysis of Lady Kale as compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] * "Queen Kale", a what-if fanfiction story by Ry Sabir Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Witches